Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire
Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, also known by the acronym P.I.E, is an investigators bureau in which the great Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast investigate paranormal sightings and activities, and capture them. They are based at PIE Headquarters. History 20th Century to Early 21st Century The Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (P.I.E) was founded some time in the twentieth century by Pee Wee Ghost, Ernie Ghost, and Johnathan Toast. 1950's-1980's 1990-present *Circa 1990s-2000s - Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast start their own paranormal investigation group in school, with members including themselves, Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast, and Dark Pit. *Circa 2010s - Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast put their fathers' Business back to together, and P.I.E is reborn. *Summer 2012 - a case involving the Ghostbusters in New York * 2013 - earliest known "official" case involving all four Johnny's. *Spring 2015 - a new member named Fred Spooker Becomes an intern for P.I.E. *Fall 2016 - Chris "Colon" Ghosty becomes an intern of P.I.E. *Winter 2017 - Colon becomes an honorary member of P.I.E. The Billion Year War In an aborted timeline where Acachalla plunged humanity into a war with aliens that ultimately led to the collapse of civilization, the PIE team had grown to become a major force in the human resistance known as the PIE Army. However, towards the end of the war, their main leaders split; Johnny Ghost joined Sally's Armada in retaliation against Acachalla joining forces with PIE, and Toast became a near-recluse working on his time machine to go back and prevent the war from ever starting. Their lack of coordination, combined with suddenly having to fight against Sally's vastly superior forces after Ghost killed three of their members (one by accident, two in self-defense) and their unwillingness to negotiate led to the ultimate destruction of PIE. The last surviving members fled to base in the desert where their last eight PIE members - Jenny Ghost, Jenny Toast, Josh, Papa Acachalla, and four unnamed members - were hidden. Three were shot by a sniper, Jenny Ghost and Jenny Toast were both crushed by Godzilla, and Josh and the other member were both killed in the atomic blast used to destroy Godzilla. The only PIE survivor of the blast was Papa Acachalla, who survived by jumping into a fridge, was captured by the armada and taken to Sally, now the Empress Queen of Earth. She offered to spare his life in exchange for his fealty, but Acachalla's Pride would not let him accept Sally's victory and he refused, and was summarily shot by an overzealous guard during an escape attempt. The guard himself was executed for incompetence, but the last surviving PIE member was now dead. Or so was thought. It transpired, however, that Johnny Toast and two other PIE members had successfully completed the time machine and activated it just as they were surrounded by tripods. The fate of the other two embers is unknown, but Toast successfully traveled to the inception of the war and, after several failed attempts, prevented the trigger event that sparked the war from occurring by assassinating Papa Acachalla. Members Official members * Johnny Ghost * Johnny Toast * Fred Spooker (as intern) * Chris "Colon" Ghosty (honorary) * Crispy Toast aka Dohfe Unconfirmed or Unofficial members * Alberto Guppy * Katrina * Mary Toast * The Military Morons ("Special" Guests") Former members *Johnny Roast *Johnny Boast (deceased) *Dark Pit *John Chica (deceased) *Papa Acachalla (did horribly while Johnny Ghost was in jail Members only in the Billion Year War Timeline * Josh * Detective Trooper * Jenny Ghost * Jenny Toast Pre-reformation members *Pee Wee Ghost (deceased) *Johnathan Ghost Sr. *Ernie Ghost *Johnathon Toast (deceased) *Freddy Fazbear Targets Caught *Kermit the Frog (presumed) *Many Poltergeists hiding in Props. *Dark Lord Zuul *Chef Chakalata Soup (Later escaped) *Bonnie's sister (possibly destroyed completely) On the Lookout *Bobbio *Jimmy Casket *Stardust Sprinkleshine *Maxwell Acachalla *Prince Fang *Toilet Toucher *Cardboard Friend *Aimee *BonBon *The House Keeper *Suzie *Unknown Mirror Ghost *Johnny Cranky *Light Zeron *Katrina *Jeremy Acachalla *Uncle Ernie *Chef Chakalata Soup Category:Investigators Category:Group Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Category:Faction Category:Organizations Category:P.I.E